The Deal Breaker
by katielovesrob
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been dating for over two years now and he is about to pop the question. But what happens when Bella takes a trip to London and meets Mr. Cullen. Will everything work out for Jacob and Bella or will Bella fall for Edward.
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone!

So this is a new idea guys. I'm still working on the other story.

This chapter is short because I want to know what everyone thinks before I continue.

S0 enjoy

Please Review.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I still can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. It seem to happen so fast, but when you find the one you know it.

**2 years earlier...**

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Passport?"

"Yes."

"Purse?"

"Yep."

"Everything packed?"

"Yes."

"Camera, iPad, Mac?"

"Yes all there."

"Ok, oh plane ticket?"

"Yeah in my wallet along with the room conformation."

"Ok, lets head out then."

We get in the car and head to the airport.

I was heading to New York today to finish something things on my second clothing line to hit stores soon.

Jacob pulls up to the drop off and helps with my stuff.

"I'll see you in two weeks" he says.

"Yes. I'll call you when I land."

"You better. I love you baby."

"Love you too."

I lean in and kiss Jacob. I head into the airport and check in then go sit by my gate and wait. I pulled out my iPhone and started doing some work.

25 minutes later I get in the plane in first class. It was going to be a long flight. I put my handphones in and pulled out my sketch book and started sketching some new designs I had in mind.

About 7 hours later we started to land. I packed up all of my stuff and got off the plane. I walk over to the sign that says 'Ms. Swan." A man in a black suite led me to a limo waiting outside.

While in the limo on the way to my hotel I call Jacob.

"Hey baby" Jacob answers.

"Hey, I just landed and am on my way to the hotel"

"Thats great baby. How was your flight?"

"Really good, got some new sketches done and double check my schedule for trip."

"Thats good. Well I have to get going baby but call me later."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too."  
I hang up the phone and my driver pulls up in front of the hotel I was staying at. He grabs my bags and follows me inside. We walk over to the check-in.

"Checking in?"

"Yes. Swan, Bella Swan."

"Yes we have you in the penthouse for 14 nights. Non smoking."

I nod.

"If I can just see your credit card and your ID."

I grab them both and them to him.

"Ok, your on the 14 floor penthouse number 4. Just take the elevators right over there" he points to a set of elevators.

I grab my room key and head up to my room.

We walk inside my beautiful penthouse that over looks New York. The driver sets my down and leaves.

"thank you" I say as he heads out the door.

I have always love New York. It was were I went to school but then I got this really amazing job in la and met the love of my live, Jacob. We have been dating for over 2 years now. I love La but it is nothing compared to New York.

I start unpacking my things. I have a dinner meeting at 6 and its 5 so I decide to start getting ready.

After taking a shower, doing my hair, my make-up, and putting on one of my many dresses with matching jewelery and high heels I meet the car down stairs which takes me to the restaurant. I was meeting with the head of all the events. Mr. Whitlock was in charge of making all the plans for the parties and all the unveiling at all the stores.

"Jasper!" I walk over to him and give him a kiss on the check.

"Ms. Swan."

I sit down across from him.

"How are you?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm really good.."

"Thats good"

"So lets lets talk about your new line."

Jasper and I spend the next two hours talking about all the parties and stores I will have to attend for my line.

"Oh, one more thing, you have been requested in London."

"London? For what?"

"Some company wants to talk about putting your line in some stores in London."

"Ok, I'll have Angela call them and set up a meeting."

"Ok. Well it was great seeing you and I will send Angela everything to put in your calendar."

"Sounds great. See you later Jasper."

"Bye Ms. Swan."

I smile at him and head out to the waiting car and head back to the hotel. I'm so exhausted because my body is still on California time.

I get back to the hotel and waiting for me is a dozen roses. I look at the card.

**Miss you already.**

**I have a surprise for you when you get home.**

**Love you**

**Jacob**

I smile huge. I wonder what the surprise could be.

I smell the flowers then head into my room to get ready for bed. I need a good night sleep because tomorrow is going to be a really long day.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Please let me know. **

**BTW if you are reading baby sitter then next chapter should be up in a few days. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lag. I have been super busy with school and went on a surprise trip home from college. But here is the new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. **

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next refreshed and ready. I had an 8 breakfast meeting with my assistant Angela.

I got ready then headed down to the hotels restaurant and Angela was waiting for me.

"Ms. Swan, morning, how was your flight?"

"Morning Angela and it was fine."

"Good. I ordered you some orange juice and coffee."

"Thank you."

We both order.

"Did you get Jasper's email about all the dates?"

"Yes. I put them all in you calendar."  
"Great and then he said something about London?"

"Yes. I emailed them and I'm just waiting to here back from them."

"Perfect."

Breakfast went on. After an hour and a half of talking and figuring everything out I was on to my next meeting with the photographer for one of many photo shoots my clothes would be featured in.

The meeting with the photographer went great. We were doing a photo shoot tomorrow.

On my way back to the hotel I called Jacob.

"Hey baby"

"Hey boo"

"How's New York?"

"Really good. Very busy. I have lots to do but I just wanted to call you and tell you that I love you and miss you."  
"Aww, baby I love and miss you too"

"Well I'm back at the hotel and I need to get ready."

"Oh, ok, I have to back to work anyways."

"Ok. Well I love you"

"Love you too."  
I hang up the phone and head up to my hotel room.

Waiting for me when I walk in was my mail. I open one of the envelopes and there was a letter inside along with another envelope I read the letter:

**Dear Ms. Swan**

**I'm Alice Cullen. My brother and I run a fashion magazine and some stores here in London and we would love to talk to you about featuring your clothing in our magazine and also in our stores. I have put two-plane ticket in another envelope for you and a guest. We would love to meet with you on Friday. We have a room set up for you and car will pick you up at the airport. Hopefully see you Friday.**

**Alice Cullen**

**Owner and Founder of Fashion Magazine**

I open the envelope and there were two tickets for a flight to London for tomorrow. I quickly called my assistant to tell her that she is coming with me and to arrange everything.

I look at the time and realized I needed to get ready. I was meeting my best friend Rose for drinks.

I put on a simple black strapless dress with black hells. I put my hair in loose curls and some make up and head to the lobby where there was a car waiting for me.

I get in the car and head to the bar. The driver pulls up in front of the bar. I get our and head inside. I see Rose and head over to her.

"Bells!"

"Rose!"

We hug and sit at the both Rose had gotten for us.

"How have you been Bells?"

"Really good. Super busy with this new line coming out."  
"That is exciting. I can't wait to model it."

"Yeah. Your in the photo shoot tomorrow right?"

"Yes!"

"Good, I wont be there but I'm sending Jasper to look over things."

"Where are you going to be?"

"I'm actually flying to London."

"What? Why?"  
"I got a letter from a magazine and clothing company that want to feature my new line."

"Wow, that is fantastic."

"I know."

Rose and I spent the next 4 hours drinking and talking.

I got home around 2am and passed out.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing with a massive headache. I defiantly drank a little to much last night.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Swan you car is here."

I look at the time.

SHIT!

"I'll be right down."

I quickly got up and changed. Thank god I never really unpacked everything. I went to grab my stuff but it was gone. Then I remember that Angela probably already took care of it.

I headed to down stairs and got in the car where Angela was sitting, coffee in hand.

"Here you go Bella."

"Thank you so much."

We headed off to the airport.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter is London**

**Please Review **

**Baby Sitter fans, new chapter should be up by this weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Been super busy with school but here it is. **

**Chapter 3 **

We pull up to the unloading and loading area at the airport. Angela grabs our bags and we head towards security. We pass throw security and head towards the first class area. The Cullen's were nice enough to give us two first class tickets to London.

Angela and I get some work down in the lounge area then they are calling our flight. We get on the plane and head for London.

**8 hours later…**

Angela and I got off the plane and saw a sign that says Ms. Swan. We walk over to the driver and he takes our bags as we head to the car.

We get in the car and head over the hotel. The Cullen's had so kindly put us up in a penthouse on the top floor that overlooked London.

Angela and I start to unpack when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Angela says.

Angela walks over to the door and there was a man with a note.

"I have a note here for Ms. Swan."

"Oh, Bella, there is a note here for you."  
"Ok."  
I walk over to the door and her hands me the note.

"Thank you."  
I shut the door and open it.

**Dear Ms. Swan,**

**I hope your flight was a smooth one. I know we have a meeting for tomorrow so I have a driver coming for you at 7:30. I hope you having an amazing stay in London and I will see you tomorrow.**

**Alice Cullen**

"Well we better head to bead early tonight. I want to be well rested for our meeting tomorrow."  
"Ok, well we have dinner reservation at 7."

I look at the time.

"Ok well we better get ready then."

Angela and I both get ready then head to the restaurant. We had a nice dinner discussing everything for tomorrow.

When we get home I call Jacob.

"Hey baby."

"Hey."  
"How was your flight?"

"It was good. Got a lot done."

"That's good. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep. Just a few minor touches the Angela is fixing up right now."  
"Well that's good."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too baby but you will be home before you know it."

"I know. Well I need to get to bed but I will call you tomorrow and let you know how everything goes. "

"Ok. Love you baby."

"Love you too."

I hang up the phone and head to bed.

The next morning Angela and I woke up bright and early to get ready for our meeting. I was prepared but very nervous. The car showed up right at 7:30 and we headed over to the Cullen's building.

The driver pulled up in front of the building at 5 till.

Angela and I get out of the car and head inside.

The security let us through and we went strait to the top floor.

We walk out of the elevator and were greeted by the receptionist.

"Good Moring. You must be Ms. Swan. The Cullen's will be with you shortly. Can I get you two some coffee, tea, or water?"

"Were fine thank you."

Angela and I take a seat.

About two minutes later the receptionist turns to us and says, "the Cullen's will see you now."

We both stand up and head into the office.

I walk inside and the first thing I saw was his eyes.

I stared into his beautiful golden eyes. I was so distracted that I didn't realize I had stop right in the doorway.

Angela gave me a little nudge and I continued to walk inside.

"You must be Ms. Swan. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you both and please call me Bella and this is Angela my assistant."

"Please have a seat." Alice said.

Angela and I seat in two of the many chairs around the table.

"So Ms. Swan we are very interested in featuring your clothing line in our magazine and our stores."  
"That would be great, I actually have a new line coming out in a little less of a month."

"Perfect. We can have a huge article about it in the magazine and also put it on display in all of our stores across the world."

"Wow that would be amazing."

I look over and Edward who hadn't said anything. He was just looking at me, which made me blush.

Alice and I spent the next hour and half going over everything.

"So how soon can we have you line ship here to photo graph" Alice asked.

"In about three days."

"Perfect. We will do a photo shoot on Friday then."

"Great. And please if there is anything else you need please let me know."

Angela and I stand to leave. We both shock hand with Alice and nodded towards Edward who didn't say one word through out the whole meeting.

Angela and I head back to the car and head back to the hotel.

"Did you see her brother staring at you?"

"Yeah." I said the Angela on our way back to the hotel.

"He was really cute."

I just nodded. He might have been cute but I have Jacob the love of my life.

We get back to the hotel and I decide to go do a little shopping.

"Really have the rest of the day off, we have worked hard. Plus tomorrow we have a lot to do."  
"Ok, thanks Bella, and oh Jasper should be calling later to tell you how the photo shot went."

"Ok thanks. See you later."

I waved bye to Angela and headed to find stores I really want to visit.

After about an hour of shopping I headed to find a place to get some lunch.

I found a nice little café.

I went inside and order my lunch and got a table.

About half way through my lunch I heard some say "Bella?"

I turn towards the voice and saw Alice.

"Alice. Hey."

"Can I join you?"

"Of course."

Alice sits down across from me.

Alice and I sit and talk for about an hour and a half.

"So tonight, 9 o'clock?"

"See you then." I said as Alice and I parted ways.

I head out to look for a new dress for tonight.

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter will be Alice and Bella's night out.

Please Review

Baby Sitter Fans new chapter should be up by next weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone. I have been super busy. But here it is. **

**Chapter 4**

I finished getting ready and headed down stairs to meet the car.

I was wearing a simply navy dress with matching heals. My hair was curled and I had some light make-up on.

I got in the car and headed out.

I was meeting Alice at one of the local clubs.

The driver pulled up the club and let me out. I went up the bouncer and he let me right in. There was loud music playing and people everywhere. I started to look around for Alice. I spotted her at the bar. She saw me and waved me over.

I walk over to her and say, "Hey."

"Hey, what would you like?"

"Um pina colada."

She told the bar tender and said to me, "I love you dress."  
"Thank you, I bought it today. And I love yours."  
She was wearing a red dress that was very short and looked amazing with her short hair.

"Thank you."

The bartender brought over my drink and I took a sip.

Alice and started talking when Payphone by Maroon 5 came on and I said, "OMG this is my jam."  
I grab Alice hand and we head to the dance floor.

Alice and I were dancing with each other when some guy comes up behind her and starts to dance with her. I smile at her and mouth, "HOT" to her. Then I felt some ones hand wrap around me waist and we started dancing. I look over at Alice who was smiling.

We danced for a couple songs then I turned around to head back to the bar and to see the mysteries man I was dancing with.

"Edward?"

"Bella!"  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Alice invited us, that's Mike her boyfriend" Edward said and pointed to the guy Alice was still dancing with. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure."  
Edward and I head over the bar.

"Two tequilas."

The bar tender brought us two tequilas and we both took the shots.

"Bella you look amazing in that dress."

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

Edward and I start talking.

After hours of talking, dancing, and drinking I look at the time and realize it is almost 3 in the morning.

"I should be heading back."

"Oh let me take you" Edward says.

"You don't have to, I can take a cab."

"No I insist."

"Ok."

I say bye to Mike and Alice and grab the arm Edward was offering me and we head out.

"Would you mind if we walked?" Edward asked.

"No."

We head down the street towards my hotel.

"Bella I had a really great time tonight."

"I did too. It was nice to be able to have some fun will I was here."  
"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"  
"I would love too."

We get to the front of my hotel.

"So I will see you tomorrow."  
"Bye Edward."

Edward kisses my hand then gets in a limo that was waiting for him.

I head up to my hotel room and Angela was on her computer.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, how was the club?"

"Amazing. Edward and Alice's boyfriend showed up."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I danced and talk to Edward all night. He was so sweet."  
"Cool, Jacob called for you."

"Oh, shot I forgot to call him earlier."

"I told him you were busy so he said to call him tomorrow."

"Ok thanks. Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."  
"Night Miss Swan."

"Goodnight Angela."

We walk up the next morning and get working. We had to get everything ready for my new line to be shipped her.

After talking to Jasper and finding out that the photo shoot went really well, he said he would send the dress right of way.

Around 3 o'clock there was a knock on the door.

"Angela can you get that please?"

"Of course."

Angela walks back into the living room area and has a box in her hand with single rose on it.

"Its for you."

"I wonder who that could be from."

"Probably Jacob."

I look at the card.

Bella-

Thanks for an amazing time last night.

I can't wait for our date tonight. I would love

if you would wear this dress. I will be there

at 7 to pick you up.

-Edward

I get a smile on my face.

"Who is it from?"

"Edward" I say as I am opening the box.

"OMG, that is beautiful."

"I know."  
It was a strapless, short, navy blue dress. It was beautiful.

"You said that Edward sent that to you."

"Yeah, he wants me to wear it to dinner tonight."

"Are you going to tell Jacob about your dinner date with Edward."

"I don't know, its just business."

Angela gives me a disapproving look.

We finish up our work and around 6:30 I start getting ready for my dinner date with Edward.

I walk out at 5 minutes till in my dress with matching heals. I curled my hair and put some make on.

"Bella, you look amazing."

"Thank you. And thank you for the dress."

"You are very welcome. Ready?"

"Yeah."

Edward overs me his arm and I take it as we head to the car.

His driver opens the door for us and we head out.

"I really love that dress on you Bella. It brings out your eyes."

"Thank you" I say will blushing.

We pull up in front of a beautiful Italian restaurant.

Edward and I get out of the limo and we head inside.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen."

"Evening."

We head to our table.

I look out the window. The view was spectacular.

"Wow the view is amazing."

"Yes it is pretty great. Bu no t the best."

I took over and he is staring at me.

It makes me blush.

"I hope you don't mind but I already ordered a bottle of wine for us."

"No. Not at all."

Edward pours us both a glass.

"Mmm this is amazing."

Edward smiles at me.

Edward and start to talk. Between last night and tonight I feel like I know everything about him.

Dinner was amazing. One of the best meals I have ever had.

"Would you like to share a desert?"

"Sure."

"Cheesecake ok?"

"Cheesecake is my favorite."

"Mine too. We will take a slice of cheesecake with two forks."

The waiter leaves.

Shortly later he brings us our cheesecake and pours us another glass of wine.

After we finished desert and Edward pays the bill we head back to the hotel.

We pull up in front of the hotel and Edward walks me to the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Bella, I hope we can do it again."

Edward leans in and kisses me.

_Wow_

"bye Bella."

I wave bye to Edward and head up to my hotel room.

Angela was waiting for me as I shut the door.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Edward kissed me after one of the most amazing meals of my life."

"Wait, he kissed you?"

"Yea."

"And?"

"I let him and I felt something when he did."

"Umm what about Jacob."

"I don't know. Right now I just want to get some sleep and think about Edward and Jacob tomorrow."

"Night Bella."

"Night Angela."

That night Bella and Edward both dreamt of each other.

End of Chapter

So Edward and Bella had there first date and kissed. What is Bella going to tell Jacob and is she going to tell Edward about him.

New chapter soon

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long ass waits guys. I have been so busy and not driven to write. But I am back on track. So here is a new chapter and the next two are almost done. **

**Also I was rereading the story and realized I made a couple errors so I just got ride of something in the first chapter, no big deal, the new chapter is already up. **

**Attention to Baby Sitter fans: New chapter should be up by no later then Sunday. Sorry for the lag.**

**I love you all.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Reminder: So here is just a little reminder of what happen in the last couple chapters: **

**It is Sunday morning; Bella has been in London for two days. She had a date with Edward last night and they kissed even though she is dating Jacob. **

**If you have any questions about the story, please do not be afraid to ask. **

**Chapter 5**

Bella woke up with one thing on her mind Edward. The way they had so much in common and their kiss. He had such soft lips. The feeling of his lips and how they would feel on other parts of her body. The way it feels to see him without any clothing. His shirts and pants were tailored made on him and snugged just right.

Bella was interrupted by Angela calling her name.

"Bella?!"

"What?"

"Jacob is on the phone for you. Also I got the confirmation email that the clothes are on there way here."

"Ok, just give me a minute, tell Jacob I will be right there."

I get up and put my rob on. I walk into the living room area and grab my phone.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, I'm sorry to wake you, I was worried since I hadn't really got a chance to talk to you after your meeting and you never called me yesterday night."

"It is ok, I needed to get up anyways and the meeting went great, they are going to feature my new line in the stores and in there magazine."

"That's great babe, but what about all your New York stuff?"

"Jasper and Alice have already taken care of it all, they are pushing it back to the following week, so I'm going to be in New York for an extra week, I'm sorry babe but I'm here till Saturday."

"It's ok babe. You do your thing, you will just have to wait longer for your surprise."

"Do I even get a hint?"  
"Just check your mail in the next couple of days."

"Alright. I got to go."  
"Ok. Love you Bella."  
I hung up before saying it back. It was hard for to sit there and say I love you to Jacob knowing I kissed another man last night then dreamt about that man all night.

Angela hands me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Also you have a note."

She hands me the note.

**Bella-**

**I had a great time last night. **

**You are a beautiful woman. I would love for**

**you to join me for brunch at 11. **

**-Edward**

I smile at the thought of seeing Edward again.

"What?" Angela asks.

"Edward wants me to join him for brunch, he will be here at 11."

"Well you better get ready, its already 10:15"

"Shit!"

I ran into my bathroom to jump in the shower.

35 minutes later I walk out in a simply white skirt with a white tank top.

"Are you going to tell Edward about Jacob?"  
"Yes, I need to. It's not fair to Edward to be leading him on and I feel horrible basically cheating and lying to Jacob."

"Good, but damn Edward is a very attractive man."

"Yes he is and an amazing kisser."

We both smile. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Angela said.

I head into my room to finish some last minute touches on my hair and to put my wedges on.

"Bella, Edward is here."

I grab my purse and walk into the living area and see Edward. Damn that man always looks so good.

He was wearing a freshly pressed white shirt but a pair of kaki pants and simply dress shoes. His hair had that just fucked look to it. And those golden eyes like they could just make you melt.

He walks right over to me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Bella. You look beautiful," he says as he kisses my cheek.

"Thank you Edward."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Edward grabs my hand and we head to the door.

"Bye Angela, I will be back later."

"Bye Miss Swan."

We head to the lobby and Edward opens the door to a Volvo that was sitting valet waiting for us.

He walks around and gets in the drivers set. Mmmm I get to watch him drive. Bella, stop, you love Jake and need to tell Edward.

Edward heads out towards the countryside.

"Where are we headed?"

"I thought I would show you a different side of London, one you probably would not see unless you were with someone who knows there way around London."

I smile back at him.

He was a great driver, so calm.

We arrive to a mountain area that looks like it over look some water area.

Edward pulls over and gets out.

He heads over to my side of the car and opens the door for me and I grab his outstretched hand.

He led me over towards the edge of the mountain. As we got closer I realized there was a picnic set up.

I look over at him and he is already looking at me smiling.

He led me over to sit down on the blanket.

"Edward this is beautiful."

"I thought you might like it, beautiful things for a beautiful girl."

I blush.

There was an amazing view of the water. There were people rowing in the water. It was perfect.

Edward and I spent the next couple of hours eating an arrangement of cheeses with crackers and grapes. Also enjoyed a bottle of wine. It was getting towards the time when I really needed to tell him about Jake but I was having such a great time.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"When are you leaving to go back to New York?"

"Saturday."

Edward sighs.

"Well I guess I have a little less then a week to convince you to stay here with me."

I was about to object but Edward leaned over and his lips crashed into mine.

This kiss was different then last nights. It was longer with more passion. Edward was leaning over me know and I couldn't help it my hands went right into his hair. It was so soft.

We both pulled away when we needed air.

"We should probably start heading back."

I sighed.

"Ok."

Edward helped me up and we headed to the car.

We got in and headed back to the hotel.

Edward drop my off in front but without first kissing my hand and promising to call me later.

I waved at him as he drove off and headed back to the penthouse.

Angela wasn't there when I got back which I was happy about. I wanted her to take the day off because the clothes were supposed to arrive in the morning and we had a lot to do this week.

Also gave me time to think about what the heck I was going to do about Edward.

**End of Chapter**

**So I hope everyone enjoy it. **

**Who else would love to go to London and have a picnic with Edward? That ended with you lying on a blanket with the fine piece of man candy on top of you.**

**New chapter soon guys. **


End file.
